


Dreams of Santa Fe

by MiaWritesFanFics



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Santa Fe, dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaWritesFanFics/pseuds/MiaWritesFanFics
Summary: Jack heads to Santa Fe... what else is there to say?
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dreams of Santa Fe

Jack Kelly was on the train to Santa Fe. Katherine sat beside him. It had been almost two years since the strike, and Jack was finally heading west, to the one place he had always longed to go, with the one person he always longed to be with. Jack had always wanted to move to Santa Fe, but he loved his life in New York too much. Instead, Katherine and he had saved up so they could spend the summer in Jack's dream destination. They had just about a fortnight until he was expected back in New York, but no one would be mad if he spent a little longer with his girlfriend in New Mexico (well, his boss and girlfriend's father might be.). It was hard to get alone time in the lodging house full of rowdy newsies, and Jack had been all but banned from the Pulitzer's gigantic house. 

Katherine sat on the uncomfortable train seat, reading a book. She was excited to have some time with Jack, away from the prying eyes of her parents and all the upper-class New York folk judging them. Kath and Jack had paid for this trip using their own savings, and they only just had enough. Katherine knew this trip wasn't going to be like the vacations her family used to take to France every summer, but it would still be perfect because she had Jack with her.

As the train sounded its horn, Katherine looked up from her book to see Jack staring out the window impatiently. She could almost see the cogs whirring in his head, capturing the view and locking it in his memory, so he could paint the beautiful sunset of Santa Fe. 

'Look Kath,' he said as soon as he realised she was watching him, 'It's Santa Fe!'

'Is it as beautiful as you imagined?' she asked. Jack dreamed of Santa Fe, and Katherine just hoped it was all he had imagined. 

'It is,' he replied, 'but it's even more beautiful now's I gots you here with me.' He turned round to kiss Katherine before placing an arm around her waist. He knew that kissing in public was frowned upon or seen as scandalous, but Jack loved Katherine, and he wanted the whole world to know it.

Katherine put her book away in her canvas bag, and waited as the train pulled into the station. Jack still had his nose pressed up against the glass like a schoolboy. She had to remind herself that, although she had been on a few trains before, Jack had never even left New York. 

The train pulled to a complete stop and Jack helped Katherine with the two small bags they had. As soon as they stepped onto the platform, Jack grabbed her hand, pulling her around the station. 

'Slow down, Jack,' Katherine said,' we don't have to rush anywhere.'

'I knows that, but I'ms excited, that's all.'

As they walked hand in hand off the platform, they headed towards a small information office by the exit to the station, to get a map and of course a newspaper. They stood in front of the information desk, waiting for someone to help them. 

'Welcome to Santa Fe,' said the man in the booth. 'How can I help you?'

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. I am terrible at writing accents, and I wrote this in a hurry, so I just hope it makes sense. 
> 
> I love comments, kudos, all that stuff. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
